


Things Long Left Unsaid

by scifigeek14



Series: Conversations [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, i'll give u one guess, if thor wanted to be a valkyrie who do you think he wanted to be at his side, thor and Valkyrie have an overdue chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: Thor and their wayward Valkyrie have an overdue chat about the past... with alcohol.





	Things Long Left Unsaid

 

“Hey there, buddy.” Thor greeted, timidly.

“Not your buddy.” The Valkyrie who had been enjoying the peace and quiet of the empty dining hall crack open an eye at him. “… You just realized you don’t know my name, didn’t you?”

“What? Psh! Of course I know your name.” Thor denied, crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling.  “It’s a lovely name, very, er, pretty?”

“Pretty?” She sounded thoroughly unimpressed.

“I mean, fierce! Very fierce!” Thor backpaddled.

“Oh yeah?” She moved to prop her chin up on her hand. “What is it?”

“It… is…” Thor hedged, searching his memory for any time she might have mentioned it before giving up. “Okay, fine, I don’t know your name.” Thor admitted, deciding it was better to admit it than to take a wild guess and get it wrong. He valued his body parts still attached to each other. “But, in my defense, when we first met you called yourself Scrapper and it isn’t like we had a lot of time to talk when we were escaping and fighting. And then it was just … Awkward. It’s awkward, right?”

“Not really. You could have just asked.”

“Alright, I will.”

“I’m waiting.”

“Oh, right now!” She gave him a look that clearly said _‘duh.’_ “Um, what’s your name?”

“Don’t feel like telling you.” She turned away from him completely and stood up. She started walking down the hallway towards her chambers.

“What!? But you just said-” Thor sputtered, jogging to catch up with her brisk pace. She laughed.

“Calm down, your majesty. It isn’t a personal snub to you.” She explained as they walked. “I’d just rather leave my past in the past. It is one thing to reclaim my title as a Valkyrie and another thing completely to try to reclaim some old past version of myself. I’m not who I was then,” She paused to grin at him over her shoulder, “I’m something new.”

“I can understand the sentiment. I too have changed a lot from who I once was. But I think I’ll stay Thor. Might be confusing to change it now.”

“Probably.” Her voice was laced with amusement.

“Is there a name that you were prefer we call you?”

“Well, Hulk still calls me angry girl. But most people have just been calling me Valkyrie. Not like there is a lot of competition for the title. What do you think about Val?” She asked.

“Would my opinion affect your decision in the slightest?” Thor squinted his eye at her in amusement.

“No.”

“Then I think its great!” Val punched him in the arm, kinda hard. Thor laughed and rubbed his arm discreetly. She threw open the door to her room.

“Come on in.” She invited. “Enough small talk, what did you come over to see me for?”

“Maybe I just came over to chat with a friend.”

“Yeah, alright. I’d buy that if you didn’t have that look on your face, _your majesty_.” The way that she said his title was similar to the way that Loki sounded when he called Thor brother; simultaneously meaning and not meaning it.  

“Uh, a look?” Val gave him a very unimpressed look of her own in response and Thor gave in. “Alright, look, I know that you literally just said you wanted to leave your past behind, but the truth is that I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about what it was like before, in the time before Hella was locked away, the way father was like, our people’s history that was lost to us. I would be grateful for any details you’d be willing to part with.”

Val heaved a deep sigh and jerked her head in a motion to invite Thor into her room. It was just as messy as her apartment on Sakaar and Thor had to step over two boots, a knife, and a pile of clothes to reach the center of the room. Val kicked two chairs out for them.

“Alright. But I’m going to need a drink.” She said, turning to look around her room for any bottles she may have stashed. Thor was sure there were many, as this room had been hers from back when the ship had belonged to the Grand Master.

“I thought you might say that.” Thor said, recapturing her attention. He moved aside his cloak which had been covering a bottle of some kind of alien gin. He offered it to her. “Korg found this in the kitchens. Its strong.”

“Cheers to Korg.” She said with a grin, grabbing the bottle by the neck and taking a slug of it. She wiped her arm across her mouth and chin and straddled one of the chairs. “I can maybe write down some of the details for you later, battles and date and deaths, if I can even remember them, but the short version of it is that Hella wasn’t lying but she wasn’t exactly telling the truth either.”

“Explain.” Thor encouraged, taking up the empty seat.

“Odin wasn’t some bloodthirsty murdering madman who went around slaying innocent babies. Before his conquest, the nine realms _were_ in chaos. They were fighting each other, they were fighting their own people, they were even trying to fight Midgard which wasn’t fighting back at all back then and was just trying to avoid being killed by beings which to them seemed like angry sky gods.

“The way of the world back then was war. That’s just how it was. You had to speak with action and you had to be tough and strict about it or you would be taken advantage of. The only problem was that, after a while, it started to become clear that no one could really challenge Odin. He had control of nearly all the realms and he hadn’t yet had a change of heart and started to backdown in his warrior methods. In places where he could have chosen to approach peacefully and ask for surrender through treaty, he sought to crush and destroy and further weaken. And Hella, the crazy bitch, spurned him on towards it. She, as you well know, was bloodthirsty and, frankly, downright evil.”

“So what changed?”

“Odin met your mother, Frigga. He fell in love, and she fell pregnant, with you. Your mother softened his heart and turned his mind towards starting a new family which wasn’t born in war and bloodshed. And then, he found the little baby Jotun who would become your brother, lost and lonely in the midst of a battle, and, no doubt thinking of his own child, decided—in the middle of the battle—that the fighting was over. He bartered for peace with King Laufey, though I couldn’t tell you for certain if Laufey ever found out about your brother. I got the impression that Loki was meant to be a last resort, a trick to pull out if all else failed. Still, it’s not like I was ever made privy to the thoughts or plans of the Allfather. This is mostly pieced together from rumors.”

“I understand. Please, go on.” She took another pull from the bottle, smaller this time.

“Hella wasn’t pleased that there were frost giant warriors left on the battle field, that their king lived and his son was to be her new brother, that the battle had stopped in the first place. Then came Midgard, where your father took one look at the people there and refused to fight at all. He offered them protection instead, from any attackers who may arrive from the other realms. But by that point, there would be none since all other realms were his or had agreed to an alliance.”

“They ran out of wars to fight and my sister didn’t like that.”

“Exactly. War was all Hella knew, and I’m not sure that wasn’t the Allfather’s fault in the first place. He was the one who raised her to be his executioner. She tried to goad him into breaking treaties and picking fights. And when it didn’t work, she tried to force the fights on her own. Eventually, she got her war, but it was against her and her followers. But, I honestly don’t think she cared. I think she didn’t care who she was killing, as long as she was.” Val rolled the bottle back-and-forth between her hands. “I don’t know how Odin ended up putting her away. I didn’t make it to the end of the battle.”

“I’m sorry. It must have been hard.”

“Watching the brutal deaths of everyone I loved including my partner? Yeah. You could say that it all kinds of sucked.”

“When I was a child, the bond of the Valkyrie partnership was why I wanted so badly to be a Valkyrie. I thought it was… romantic? The idea of being bound to someone like that, forever. I know that it isn’t the same, but I do know a little bit about losing those who you care about the most.”

“The King and Queen’s passings?” Val asked.

“Yes, but actually I was thinking about Loki. I’ll save you the full story, but up until very recently I actually believed him to be dead. I held him in my arms as he died and it was like the world was ending, but then the world kept moving on and I just had to keep going. I wanted to stop everyone around me and yell at them. How could they still care about a war or about food and alcohol or about power or the trappings of daily life? Didn’t they know that my brother was dead?”

“Loki is your Valkyrie partner.”

“I suppose, in many ways, he is.”

“Does he know that?” She asked, but Thor could only shrug. Valkyrie rubbed her nose. “Well, either way, you handled it better than I did.” She said dismissively. “I think that is something that I have in common with Odin, may the bastard rest in peace. We both ran from our past and covered it up. In fact, and don’t ever tell him I said this, but I reckon that I share a few things in common with Loki, the slippery eel he is. Did he _really_ fake his own death?”

“He did. Twice. And, in truth, I did my own form of running. I ran from my responsibility to the throne for two years. I spent time on Earth with a mortal woman—with whom my relationship fell apart, no doubt because of my fear of losing another person who I cared for—and then I wasted time in the other realms picking fights and trying to assuage my guilt by justifying my cause as aid to my people. And the ironic part was that by staying away from Asgard I allowed Loki to usurp the throne in my absence!” Thor found that his voice had risen in volume throughout his speech and forced himself to calm down, “Naturally, I was furious when I found out. I’m not sure what I was more upset about, that he was pretending to be father and ruling as a false king, or that he’d allowed me to mourn him for years while he lived in luxury and without sparing a thought for me.”

“That stings. You want me to beat him up for you? Because I will. It would be my pleasure. Seriously.” She handed Thor the bottle she was drinking from.

“A tempting offer.” He responded, taking his own gulp of the drink before handing it back. “Probably not the best idea to cause a fight when we all have to live on this ship together.”

“Especially since Hulk would want to get in on it.” She agreed.

“And the last thing we need is a hole in the ship.” Thor stood up with a groan and a stretch. “Anyway, I’ll leave you to your drinking. Thanks for indulging me.”

“Your majesty!” Val’s voice stopped him at the edge of the doorway. He turned back. “Look,” she said, her voice sounding softer and more serious. It reminded Thor of her last words to him before he faced Hella, “I don’t like Loki. I think he is a Shit and if he comes near my head again I’ll slit his throat. But, as someone with some experience pretending to be dead, maybe try to consider the reason he felt he needed to pretend. And, if I somehow found out that my … that she survived. I wouldn’t waste time being angry. I’d just be glad to have her back.”

Thor smiled, “Advice noted. Thank you, Val.”

She just tipped her bottle to him in cheers. Thor slipped out the door while she finished it off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me prompts for conversations:
> 
> upcoming convos:  
> Loki & Heimdal  
> Thor & Loki
> 
> Upcoming separate stand alone story:  
> Thor straight up dies and Loki straight up kills Thanos for it cause screw Thanos. (Don't worry, Thor doesn't stay dead. I don't do sad endings).


End file.
